Falling
by Black Onyx Angel
Summary: Their minds have been made up, sides have been chosen. Either light or dark, good or evil.


****

Falling

  
  
He was falling. He could feel it. He reached out to stop himself but his hands only met air. There was nothing there. Nothing above him and nothing below him. Just an endless pit.

* * *

  
Jerking awake, his wide green eyes stare into the room, not really seeing anything. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The sheets clung to his skin in an uncomfortable embrace.  


Dropping his head into his hands he closes his eyes and waits for his heart to stop racing, and trying to ease the dull throbbing in his skull.  


His head snaps up as he feels someone moving beside him. Squinting, he looks toward the source of movement. He relaxed and smiled slightly as he caught sight of familiar blond hair.  


"'Arry?" Draco mumbled sleepily, blearily opening one eye.  


Harry jumped slightly upon hearing his name, he hadn't realized that his lover was awake. "Yeah?"  


"Why are you up?"  


"Nightmare," he said, almost expecting the other to laugh at him.  


Instead Draco smiled, somewhat bitterly. "I understand those. Wanna talk about it?"  


"Not much to tell . . ."  


"There never is . . . Well, in that case, why don't we try going back to sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow. You need your strength."  


The same thought ran through their minds. The final battle. The one that will finally end it all.  


Harry lays down beside Draco and smiles when Draco curls up against him. Harry laid there and listened as Draco's breathing became deep and even. Thinking that the other was asleep, Harry finally spoke aloud a question he's had for awhile. Softly, he asked, "Why? Why do you love me so?"  


"Because."  


Harry jumps slightly and Draco opens his eyes. Stormy gray locked with emerald's passion.  


"Because why?"  


"Because . . . you saved me from myself, Harry. Because you saw the light in me, when all I saw was the darkness. Because you cared enough to take me in when everyone else had turned their backs on me. Because with you I feel needed." He lowers his eyes. "With you I feel loved. I'd never felt that way before you. I didn't know how to love till you showed me how . . ."  


Harry brushes his lips over Draco's. "That's enough. Now sleep, love."  


Each, locked in the other's arms, fell into the waiting embrace of sweet oblivion.

* * *

  
Their minds have been made up, sides have been chosen. Either light or dark, good or evil.  


Harry looks out over the field, seeing the black robes of the other side, Lord Voldemort standing directly across from him. He looks to his left where Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley stand, both looking across the field, determined. He looks to his right where Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore stand. The five closest people to him that are still alive.  


Turing his eyes back to Lord Voldemort, he gives the hand in his one last squeeze before letting go and pulling out his wand, the other following suit.  


On some unseen command, both sides raised their wands.  


Then the first spells flew, most effectively dodged or blocked. What ensued was utter pandemonium. A chaotic fight for control.  


Breaking from his friends, Harry heads toward Lord Voldemort, moving through the duelers like Moses through the Red Sea.  


He feels pain building in his scar, but for once he's glad it's there, it's a factor of focus now.  


Lord Voldemort bows like it was a formal duel and not a free-for-all war. But time has taught Harry. . . He bows back and as they straighten both cast their spell.  


"Avada kedavra!"

* * *

  
Draco saw the killing curse hit Lord Voldemort right between his eyes. He didn't even blink as the Dark Lord fell. He started toward Harry.

* * *

  
Harry smiled at Lord Voldemort as his eyes widened with realization right before it took effect. He watched in slow motion as he fell to the green earth now littered with bodies and blood and a still raging battle.  


"Harry!"  


He turned his head to see Draco coming toward him. He felt himself falling and saw Draco's eyes widen. Now on his knees, Harry stares blankly ahead as Draco rushes over and kneels beside him, tears already forming in impossibly grey eyes. Harry starts to fall again but Draco reaches out and pulls Harry to him.  


Harry looks up at Draco and smiles weakly. Lifting a hand he lightly brushes Draco's cheek. "Live," he whispers, letting his hand fall.  


Harry closes jade colored eyes and accepts death's eternal embrace as Draco hugs him and cries tears of the deepest regret and sorrow.

* * *

  
He's falling. Falling into the darkness that is death, and though there is no bottom, he won't fear anything, ever again.  


The Boy Who Lived shall be no more . . .


End file.
